


Host Of The Toast

by BurningDaydreams



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: CroftersXLogan, Other, Swearing, lots of silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningDaydreams/pseuds/BurningDaydreams
Summary: Welcome to Host of The Toast With your host Logan! After the sponsorship of Crofters, a brilliant idea to begin a talk show about crofters was born, as Logan hosts the show, none of the sides have any idea what will happen in each episode, as madness occurs making it seem like somebody else is pulling the strings. Every day is another day full of disaster as Logan wishes just one day where his love, Crofters can be safe from the unknown voice





	1. Episode Uno

haha sorry, Logan but you're toast.

'Welcome! To Host of the Toast!' A loud voice boomed from a speaker as suddenly the black setting lightened up and a man with dyed purple hair, glasses, and a blue tie sat on a black office chair with a comforting focused smile as his chair turned to face the viewers and a black desk sat in front of him with a red pencil holder, few pencils, and paper that had Game! Wrote on it. He had deep brown eyes that showed his excellence of being incredibly wise. He had a smile on his face that turned into a smirk every once In a while but it definitely wasn't a real smile.

'Featuring your host Logan! And special guest Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Thomas!' The speaker yelled as the glasses man stood up from his chair and watch his foes slowly walk in as their name was called. First, Patton ran into the room flustered at the slight applause from the audience and went right next to Logan so he could see his friend again, Then roman walked in with confidence as he blew kisses at the crowd and bowed every once in a while like he was at the end of a play. When Virgil came into view he had his hoodie covering his flustered nervous face, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he quickly paced to stand next to one of the sides, desperately wanting to be out of the attention. Lastly, Thomas came in with the confidence of Roman, the cuteness of Patton, and walked calmly to stand next to one of his buddies as his huge grin almost killed a bunch of fans. He was already adored, just like all the rest. They all had brown dyed purple hair and the sane brown eyes, but two of them had glasses, one was wearing gold eyeshadow, one has dark eyeshadow and dark eyeliner, and the other one had a completely natural face. They waited for the crowd to come to a silence as Logan walked to the front of the stage where there was a long line of crofter's jams placed all different flavors.

"Salutations," Logan began saying his casual line as he grabbed one of the crofter's jams. "I am Logan Sanders and I'm here with my comrades today because we have an important announcement." His smile begins to become real as he takes in a spoon full of Crofters. Roman is if on cue walks to be near Logan, with the royal confidence he wears. "We have officially became sponsored by Crofters! Check Thomas' channel for a video we made about it," he excitedly yells slightly promoting Thomas' channel as the youtuber smiled and look flustered for a moment. Logan, who has gulped down the entire jar, smiles for a slight moment before saying his next line. "And we have gained our own jam" Logan excitedly exclaims, practically the first time he ever looked really excited or showed any emotion at all. "So to honor this achievement, were playing a game." he unsurely adds, slowly waiting for the unknown voice to start talking but instead he could feel someone scooching next to him, that had a bright comforting energy. It was Patton.

"Its gonna be so fun kiddos!" he exclaims as his bubbly energetic personality shines through, which the logical character admires. A soft smile is placed as he sees Patton grab a jam and smile, "now let's get started I bet everybody is berry excited" he chuckles brightly making the rest of the group smile except for a certain emo who just smirked. 'Yes, it will be Patton because today we're'- Logan rolled his eyes, he never liked the weird voice that has not been revealed to be yet- 'starting the first challenge of today! Who can steal the most bites out of logan's crofters toast?' The mere sentence confused Logan, and he went right to stare at Roman, whos the creativity side. Roman stared back and shrugged and looked at Thomas who was also as confused as both of them. He mouthed the words I swear I didn't do this. Patton looked excited either way, even if he was as confused as the others, and Virgil just slowly baked into away and disappeared. Now at the control room, not wanting to participate. "Wait, no I do not think it necessary to do that-" the poor shocked bookworm got interrupted by the totally not suspicious voice. 'Haha, it laughed and Logan can tell by the tone the voice was now smiling Let's Get started!'

'The basics of the rules are, no cheating, no sabotage, and the objective is to steal as many bites out of Logan's toast after he makes it. Good luck!' Now the three other had stayed at the front as the nervous logical side walked to his desk that now had a toaster, two slices of bread, and a jar of Loganberries Crofters jam. He followed the basic routine of making toast he does every morning, slide the two bread slice onto the toaster, let it toast for exactly sixty seconds, giving the bread a light golden texture that smelled satisfactory to the bookworm. Lastly, he spread the jam onto the crispy golden toast, making the smell now quite fruity with the smell of hot baked bread. Logan thought it looked quite satisfactory, and that he probably could eat it now- 'Start the game!!' but right now he could see a determined prince charging towards him with eyes, blazing of determined passion. Quickly, Logan observed the way Roman charged at him and understood was happening. The game had begun and now they were daring to get close to his precious toast. Logan realized quickly, that the determined prince would only charge at him for an about a minute because Roman had quite a great running pace. He could run the other direction, to stall for time but he had a feeling another of his comrades was waiting for him to do so. He came to the conclusion, that he can just stand there, wait for roman to try to grab his beloved toast and quickly protect it from the prince. 

Roman ran right in front of the Microsoft nerd as he went to grab the toast, Logan slowly yet carefully spun in the opposite direction, leading the toast away from the other's hand and as he spun he could see another one of his comrades who wore the exact same glasses he wore. The man was running towards him as he giggled like a child, he most likely was skipping but Logan didn't have enough time to make sure of. Roman, now out of balance, shocked at logan's quick reflexes, has fallen, face flat, on the floor and is just laying there in pure shock. 'Such a huge fall given by Roman as Logan dances his way out of that attempt' The voice echoed, as Logan practically grew gradually annoyed with the mysterious voice but he knew it was only because this whole thing has turned into pure nonsense where he's afraid has no logical reason to it at all. Patton was nearly close to him as Logan was deep in thought, furious of the randomness currently happening, and before he could notice the bright sunshine aura there was already a bitten mark on his beloved toast. He was about to scream.

Patton had skipped past logan and was now near where Roman lied, refusing to get up as he groaned dramatically. 'One point to the man in love with cats but is allergic to them!' Patton being the cute man-child he is giggles at the remark of the voice and starts swaying back and forth staring at Logan as he stares at Patton with the most unreadable expression. Logan really wanted to kill him, his beloved crofters' jam toast was stolen of its first bite and it was the happy character's fault. He's so dead. Logan, out of his wanting to murder him thoughts slowly came out of the space near his desk and quietly walked to the front of the stage were currently nobody was as he prepared himself to get attacked even more. What he hadn't realized before is that there was soft footsteps following his own as he walked, soft hums, and maybe even a slight chuckle. "Hey, Logan" A familiar voiced hummed as he chuckled a little, now in front of the logical side. Even if Logan wants to kill him for eating some of his toast, he needed to face the facts; this was probably a distraction and he's too adorable to kill. 

"i don't see the point of saying hello when we already said that before," Logan noted to Patton as he quickly backed away, even though a small part of him wanted to continue seeing the contagious smile plastered on Patton's face but he gets this feeling that it's a fake one based on his eyes squinting which usually didn't happen when he smiled. "I know but still" he sang scooting closer to logan, and once his eyes stared at something behind logan but it was a quick glance. Them suddenly he could feel the weight of the toast disappear in his hand as a certain youtuber chuckled and ran the direction behind Logan. 'OoooooooOOOooooh Thomas has stolen the toast, What would the bookworm do nooooOOOOOoooooow?' The voice as annoying as always sang as Logan prepared to make a plan to get the toast back, he could act immature and chase after Thomas or could act devious and trick Thomas to stop so it'll be easier. Before he can make that decision, from the corner of his eye, he could see that Roman after his quite dramatic fall is now at his feet, catching up quite quickly to Thomas as Patton lagged behind chuckling like this was a game. Princey in one quick movement snatched the Toast, took a bite quite quickly as he ran almost near Logan. This seems quite the right moment to snatch the toast, so he did but ended up tripping the prince. 

And the prince is down yet again! He is berry clumsy

Logan as of on cue groaned at the pun and went to grab the toast that has now three bite marks on it. One point to Gay and Princey this is getting real jam-packed of tension! As now Logan, knew that Thomas was out of breath and that Patton was checking on Thomas since he really cares about everybody. Roman was on the ground, slowly getting up as Logan walked away from the only man right now that is actually a threat right now. He was barely out of breath and was getting quite tired of these shenanigans but he had no idea how it will end and he isn't gonna give up this.

\-----------------------------------------------

After MANY many attempts from the three and Virgil enjoying this endlessly watching from behind the scenes, Countless jam puns, one Disney song sang, kittens charging at Patton, Thomas eventually joining Virgil on the sidelines as Patton hopelessly enjoyed his time and got a lot of bites while Roman kissed the floor quite a few times, a lemonade break given by yours truly, Logan obtaining countless Crofters jar in his very tiring run from the cheerful and determined sides, and now a popcorn machine existed in this hell of a mindscape.

Thomas- Three toast bites

Patton- Six berry good attacks

Roman- Four jarring attempts

Virgil- ..Wait.. he was there?

Patton had won, and he just giggled shyly as he was given a GOLDEN Crofters trophy that had a soft teddy bear inside it and it held three small teddy bears that looked identical to the other sides. It was now Patton's as how now Logan might've been done with crofters jam and toast for a while after this episode. Yet, the logical side believed that the show couldn't get worse.


	2. Capitulo: rawr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, this is a joke chapter.

rawr im the random narratr let me anoucne something mencaing to cause chaos

logan: sigh

crofters be kidnapped

logan screeches, and becomes sanic and goes to svae crofters-senpie

virgin unfolds some popcorn and watches

patpat skips around and be a cute mess

show ends

menacing comment


	3. Episode ||| |: Two hours of crofters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown voice has let a day of relaxing for Logan, as Logan takes this to advantage to a whole 2 hours of Crofter's information.

  Logan sat patiently in his chair, glasses illuminating against the spotlight, a cup of sweet coffee in his hand,  his legs crossed comfortably, as he wore a purple necktie today. His signature shirt freshly cleaned with the scent of blueberries.

_Welcome to Host of the Toast!_

 The speaker announces loudly, as the lights illuminated the stage to brighten the sight of Logan who had the same focused smile on his face, the dull brown eyes showed a sign of fear as his seat shifted toward where the audience would be. The paper that once said  _Game!_ is replaced by a whole script mentioning crofters a bit too many times, speaking of the delicious jelly (not sponsored) a whole box of it sat on his desk all neatly placed. The refreshing jelly that only belonged in Logan's belly gave Logan a certainty of no more madness, but hey were in episode two, we are not gonna stop the madness here.

_With our host Logan who is alone today!!_

**for now.**

"Greetings, I'm logan sanders, your host for the day and this show was thankfully made after our recent crofters' sponsorship." his eyes glimmered after taking a sip of his coffee, the new energy driving through his veins every sip, gives his dull robotic eyes a bit of emotion in them.  _Isn't our host so lively this morning, you can see him as bright as gold! Well, today I have decided to let the man run the show instead, just for today though._ Logan sighs a breath of relief as he hears the anymonous voice grant him free from the madness for now. Keyword, for now. He decides to cherish this moment with a spoon of crofters, a spoon meaning the whole entire thing. 

"Well now, lets finally make this show a talk show," his eyes glimmered with an idea in his mind. One he used to do all the time with roman, in the mind palace after they discovered they both have  _some_  common ground. "Perhaps we shall talk about the greatest jelly in the world," his eyes brighten up again, as he takes another sip, still in the same position as before. _I hope you guys are ready for a bore fest!_ the voice teased, as Logan scoffed, there is nothing boring about crofters.

As he took a spoon of crofters, his eyes lit up thrilled with excitable energy as the logical trait glanced at the pile of papers filled with writing, "how should I begin? perhaps with the smooth yet sweet texture, its a nice combination. Sweet and Thrilling, compared to the normal texture of jam, rugged and smooth. The small bitter aftertaste.."  _This was just the beginning._

_Logan Sanders couldn't stop himself from speaking more about his one true love, crofters._ The comment from the speaker didn't process through Logan's head as he began on talking about the process of how the jam was made. Oh was he in love with the jam? he is probably gay for crofters. What am I saying? He is totally gay for crofters. Yup, he is gay for crofters, as the man went high in depth on how the jelly was made.  

"The company carefully selects their fruit to make sure the jam has a splendid taste. One example of this is the Strawberry, there is a flattering variety. The Camarosa is a Medium-sized firmer berry with a strong and powerful aroma, Its dark pink hue contributes to its Jams color quite well. The taste is strongly sweet, which is one of the main reasons why the flavor is so wonderful. The Camarosa strawberry originated from Turkey. The Wild Blueberry is one of the only fruits grown in Canada as the others originate in Europe and one grows in Brazil"- the logical trait smiled eagerly, as his eyes sparkled energized by the crofters he just finished, grabbing another one, it was coincidentally Wild Blueberry-" The wild Blueberry only grows naturally where nature places them, so the Boreal forest and the climate of Quebec is the perfect place for these little berries to thrive. These little berries are filled with antioxidants as its flavor is sweet yet mild. A perfect balance of flavor if you ask me" The jam-loving man spun his black chair as he took a few more spoon fulls of Wild blueberry, as his eyes dazzled again, full of energy as if his worries vanished as he focused on one of his favorite things in the world. But if you look at it closely. his eyes still showed some worries, as he never moved out of his seat, not once at all while he talked. He must be suspicious that the narrator wasn't telling the truth, after last episode's traumatic experience.  _This is absolutely boring_ the narrator yawned.  Logan grabbed another crofter's jam.

  "Up next on fruit, The Cacanska Bestrna Blackberries come from Serbia, where many wonderful fruits have grown for hundreds of years. In the Crofters website, it is described to have an out-of-the-world taste and they are proud to say they also allow families to continue living happily in the Rolling South Serbian mountains, but they also describe the taste to be Tartly sweet. Truly a new kind of taste certainly, but I had tried them before and they're taste was a thrill to taste, truly a great fruit for a jam." The man with glasses stopped his little ramble as he had finished yet another jam, his chair squeaked as he leaned to grab another jam, the Organic Black Currant jam with a vibrant green lid. The man opened the jar hearing a nice little pop as he licked his lips ready to eat this jam. "The Black Currant, coming from Poland, It is often mistaken for grapes yet their flavors are very distinct to one another, this fruit leans more to tartly sweet. Their taste is quite new, and I'm personally not a big fan but it is quite good. Black Currants are known to be quite healthy as they offer antioxidants, Anthocyanins, and they are an excellent source of fiber and Vitamin C." Logan spoke out firmly, his face was a little messy to be fair, he did just eat four crofters in a row, while he talked. Ah for being the logical trait, that wasn't really smart at all. He licked off the lips, feeling some crofters on his face, he grabs a white handkerchief with a light blue heart on it. He uses the handkerchief to wipe off the jam around his face. Now his face slightly clean, he goes to eat another jam this one being, Concord Grape.

"The Concord Grape, a classic fruit known by most people. This fruit originates in America, first developed in Concord, MA about 160 years ago, its popularity grew quickly. Over 400,000 tons are harvested every year, this fruit hits the flavor of the jam well, and is a great bright sweet flavor and it gives the jam its luscious purple color." Logan informed as he was still at half of the jam, preparing to speak more he hears some bouncy footsteps behind him, he averts his attention behind him. There stands a familiar friend of his, curly purple dyed hair as some of his brown roots are still there, as his black round glasses were almost identical to Logan, he wore a gray cat onesie given by the logical trait, even though it was afternoon. 

"Hi, Lolo!" Patton giggled, swaying his arms around, his blue eyes glimmered with faked innocence. "Hey Patton," Logan sighed relieved that it wasn't a trick from the narrator it was just Patton. All sides can come into the show whenever they please it is a part of the mind palace after all.  "What brings you here?" He asked looking at the moral side, as he smiled warmingly at the logical trait, swaying his arms around and around. His presence definitely gave the area a warm and comfortable feeling. "I heard you were talking about Crofters, so I just wanted to stop by and I made your favorite" Patton sang as he revealed, a small basket of jelly stuffed cookies, all having a messy design of the famous Crofters bear. Logan made a quiet surprised gasp as the bag was shown to him,  his eyes practically light up as constellations glow on his cheeks. His excitement about this surprise has seemed to summon his dotted adorable freckles. They illuminated brightly as Patton giggled placing the small basket in Logan's pale hands, as his excitement showed greatly. 

Soon the excited boy noticed he was out of his serious stance, he cleared his throat as his constellation freckles lost their bright light, "Thank you, Patton." He said firmly, trying to calm his excitement but his freckles still shone on his face. His dull eyes still had some sparkles but they slowly died. "No problemo," Patton giggled, his blue adorable eyes were wide as he was a little hesitant to ask, "Say, Can I hear some of your knowledge 'bout Crofters?" Logan looked a little surprised, at Patton's question but then smiled warmly. "Of Course," he said sincerely as Patton smiled eagerly, he wasn't sure what terms he had with Logan anymore, but he seemed to be kinder to usual.  

"Yay!" Patton giggled, skipping closer to Logan as he leaned his head on the chair Logan sat. He smiled warmly at Logan letting him know he's ready to listen. So then Logan smiled hesitantly back and started to talk more about his one true love, Crofters. Both looked happy around each other's company, as Patton listened patiently to Logan's rambles, even if he did a mistake or two on the facts, he just smiled and admired the logical trait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this was uh, well I want to inform all the facts that were used was all taken from the official Crofter's website, yes that's an actual website and it's quite the treasure, it had information that I thought only logan, a die-hard lover of crofters will memorize. But the thing of Logan saying he wasn't a huge fan of pomegranate was just a personal headcanon. I am not a huge fan of pomegranate. I encourage you to check out the Crofter's Official website, (Not sponsored) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update!
> 
> Have a great day/night/evening/afternoon!
> 
> Sincerely, Jellybean the slow writer
> 
> Here's a sneak peak to the next chapter!
> 
> \-------------  
> Featuring Next Episode of Host of the toast!
> 
> Welcome to Host of the Toast! 
> 
> The lights were shut off on the little stage, as the lights slowly illuminated showing the shined wooden floor, one by one light up, as it appears that in front of the desk, the casual host sits at the beginning, is a nice white kitchen, it had all of the casual assembles a kitchen needed a fridge, an oven, a microwave and a mixer with many materials scattered across the counter as a huge box full of crofters was yet again placed on the stage.
> 
> With your host logan! suddenly a blue dyed haired boy jumped out behind the counter, with rounded glasses, wide blue eyes as he giggled sweetly, his hair poorly tied in a weird ponytail as he wore an apron and a chef hat. Y-you're not Logan 
> 
> "That's right!" The morality sighed did an evil laugh, that was more adorable than anything, "Logan would not be your host anymore"


	4. Épisode quatre- An unexpected Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on, as an unexpected Host has stolen the show, with cooking untensils, and a crofters recipe. The unknown voice is quite shaken to the bone as the new Host has taken complete control, no more schemes for this little guy.

_Welcome to Host of the Toast!_

The lights were shut off on the little stage, as the lights slowly illuminated showing the shined wooden floor, one by one light lit up, as it appears that in front of the desk, the casual host sits at the beginning, is a nice white kitchen, it had all of the casual assembles a kitchen needed a fridge, an oven, a microwave and a mixer with many materials scattered across the counter as a huge box full of crofters was yet again placed on the stage.

_With your host logan!_ suddenly a blue dyed haired boy jumped out behind the counter, with rounded glasses, wide blue eyes as he giggled sweetly, his hair poorly tied in a weird ponytail as he wore an apron and a chef hat. _Y-you're not Logan_

"That's right!" The morality side did an evil laugh, that was more adorable than anything, "Logan would not be your host anymore" he grabbed out a cooking spoon, looking at the camera smugly, hiding a faked innocent smile. "Because, today is a special kind of episode, a cooking episode! With your temporary host, Patton, and our guest"- the new host did a little drum solo playfully with the wooden spoon.-"Virgil!" The man chimed excitedly, as the other side lifted himself off the ground behind the counter, in a comfortable posture as he slouched a little, he wore a white apron with a stitched on purple thundercloud on it, as to fit his aesthetic. His dark brown eyes were of course dressed with black eyeshadow. He was relaxed, as it seemed. But of course, this is the embodiment of anxiety we're talking about after all.  This new twist to the show definitely threw the narrator of their rhythm, Patton thought of this to be a great way to make an episode peaceful as Logan was busy with work to do with Roman about other creative works.

"Sup," Virgil smirked shyly, his messy purple dyed hair hid his face a little. His eyes shined with hidden kindness and hope that he refused to show to any stranger. He has barely any trust anymore and seems to be deeply fond of Patton. He wore his black hoodie, with purple plaid stitches over his apron and Patton giggled sweetly, his gray cat onesie tied around his shoulders. "Today we're making Superfruit Donuts! One of Logan's favorite Crofter's treats," he giggled as he twirled, leaning closer to the anxious side as his blue eyes smirked with innocent mischief. "Sadly, Logan will never be able to taste them," Virgil added, smirking as he shoved his hands into his pockets, adding a sinister comment to play with the voice more, for fun's sake. The voice hadn't spoken at all, after a few minutes of silence, Patton giggled again as he twirled around, his hands spread out in front of the counter, as he summons out many ingredients across the counter. "The ingredients for SUperfruit donuts are 3/4 cups of soy milk, 2/3 of sugar, 3 teaspoons of Earth Balance Migraine, 1 package of dry yeast, 1 egg, a half cup of water, 2 and a half cups of unbleached AP flour, half a teaspoon of salt, oil and"- the punny dad took a dramatic pause, holding back yet another giggle as the place went silent except for the tapping from Virgil, as he tapped on the counter repeatedly, waiting quietly for Patton to finish the cute little intro he always loved to do.  "Crofter's Fruit Superfruit Spread, boy ain't that Super!  _fruit"_ Patton cheerfully yelled, smiling brightly. Knowing right after the show, Logan and roman would love some Superfruit Donuts after working for a while. 

Then through the stereo, distant footsteps became audible as soon a faint sound of a door closing happened. It seemed that the unknown voice decided to call it a day, probably rage quit since nobody would ever hurt or play pranks on the angelic Patton who already has a lot of issues on his plate. "I'm sure everyone is  _berry_ excited" Virge added hiding a smile as Patton looked so amused at the pun, swinging his arm side by side as he looked at Virge happily, "I  _peel_ like its probably  _Zest_ for us to start cooking!" Patton exclaimed, his blue eyes shining happily resembling Thomas' childhood memories as he clasped his arms together giggling once again. "First off we put these things"- he points at the soy milk, sugar, and migraine-"in a small pan to heat" Patton declared slowly, trying to process if he explained it correctly, as Virgil did the process as he talked. Pouring the soy milk, sugar and migraine into a small pan and heats it up, waiting for several minutes waiting for the migraine to melt completely.  _"_ It looks _Grape!_ Now its time to put the thing away for it to cool, for a little while"

_Do do do do I'm back~_

"Hey Pat _,_ how many superfruit donuts are we making?"

_Hey I'm talking to you_

_"_ Five, Deceit might show up and he might like it!"

_Hello?_

_"_ Alright. Pat, decyeeto can be dangerous. Be careful"

_You guys are acting like a%*#oles!_

_"_ Langauge!" Patton yelled angrily as he stopped sipping his Nesquik chocolate milk, eyes furrowed angrily as he stared at the stereos, pouting like the inner child he is. Crossing his arms, glaring with the Dad look, the one look that nobody could pass down, nobody could ignore it, it even makes logan cave in at times. His apron was a little messy as there was clearly some hesitance from the voice to respond. Virgil made a clicking noise, having a motherly disappointed look as his eyes still looked in a sleep-deprived taste, "how disappointing, I thought you knew better," Virgil joked, folding his hands together, his eyebrows raised as his purple hair hid more of his right eye. Leaning back to the counter beside the cooling mixture, knowing its soon time as he felt calmer with Patton's presence around the stage, where everybody is watching, judging him by his every move, every mistake he could do any second, what if he was joking too much? what if he looked too relaxed? what if he looked lazy, like a disgrace- 

_Did you really censor me?!_

Sadly for the voice, they were not the narrator. The narrator disobeys all laws of reality, I can say fuck, ass, and shit however I like. Unfortunately for the Uknown person, their free will was taken away by Patton censoring him. Patton was the morality trait of Thomas' personality, one of his many abilities is censoring the other sides freely. Patton smirked like a devious child, "Swearing is very very bad" he scolded, looking back after a few minutes he starts looking at the mixture. "Kiddo can you check if the mixture is ready?" He asks kindly, his wide blue eyes looking at him sweetly, as his glasses slip a little from its posture as his lips folded a gentle smile, his blue hair dropping down a little out of the chef hat. Virgil nodded as he turned to the corner he leaned on, feeling the mixture, noticing the heat seemed to cool enough to continue, "It seems ready." Patton clapped happily a little, summoning some Yeast and handing it to Virgil, smiling a little as his eyes looked at Virgil with a knowing look, "Now its time to add the yeast"- " _No, its time to_ _yeet_ _the yeast"_ Virgil said smirking fondly, as his listless eyes seemed to shine with determination. Patton stood behind letting his best friend take the lead _. "_ So first you take out the yeast, and just"- The dark strange side yeeted yeast everywhere, crashing the camera that was filming the show, and ruining the whole set as the film started crashing losing all recordi- that didn't actually happen, the anxious side yet the yeast into the mixture correctly as he smiled after that, hiding it, of course, his voice hoarse and low as ever.- "yet the yeast right into the mixture and set it aside for a while," he said seemingly nonchalantly as if his mind wasn't raising in anxious thoughts.

"Now, we grab a separate bowl and start to whisk together egg and water" Patton added, humming a sweet tune as he summoned another clean glass bowl, as his hands grab one egg, gently cracking it on the edge of the bowl. The yolk pours quickly into the bowl as Virgil measured exactly half a cup of water, and soon gave it to Patton in a small red cup, so he could pour it into the bowl. The childish trait poured it softly as he grabbed a whisk orderly as for a few minutes the childish trait was focused intensely, having a stern studious look that resembled like Logan's. Virgil started to tap on the counter rapidly as he himself, grabbed a much larger bowl as he poured 2 1/4 cups of flour and salt into the larger bowl cautiously, as Patton finished whisking and grabbed the previous bowl full of yeast next to it. As Virgil smiled an nodded. "Now we give the flour and salt some friends, by adding both bowls into flour and salt's big little home." Morality started kneading the big mixture softly and carefully, as his eyes focused on it like an eagle preying on an unexpected victim. The bubbly punful innocent energetic dad had completely shifted moods as he kneads the dough as he adds one-fourth cup of flour to make the dough nice and soft. "Now all mixtures made something special, something really important and it all started with them meeting each other and becoming friends!" he giggled, cheerfully, smiling brightly as he places the dough in an oil-covered bowl that Virgil prepared as he kneaded the bread. Then he placed a red picnic tablecloth over the bowl, as the dough sits in the corner of the counter. "Now we just have to wait for an hour," Virgil mentioned shoving his hands into his pockets, as he looks blankly at his therapeutic friend, as he smiled back at Virgil.

_Maybe you guys can play a game_

_"_ Life?" Virgil asked Patton, still avoiding the anonymous voice easily, as he was already thinking of playing a game before little' bitchy voice decided to speak again.  _I was thinking of something different_ -" _Grape_ idea!" Patton responded happily, clapping his hands once more to show his happiness as both of them get ready to play a game of Life together as the voice solemnly groaned, not understanding how he can't mess around with the two sides who literally stole the show from Logan Sanders, and yet again the footsteps and the sound of a door slamming harshly happened yet again and this time the voice was probably not coming back.  
  


The timer soon rang off, and the two of them stopped their 20th round of Life and split the dough in half so both of them can form the dough into  golf-ball sized balls, "So now we're gonna bake it after we form the dough into several small balls and flatten them like the size of my hopes in dreams, place them into a cooking sheet and cover it to wait yet another long hour" Virgil muttered as he flattened his part of the dough and do exactly as he said, Patton followed quickly giggling, as he formed his dough into little hearts and then flattened them. The two concentrated on their one portions, and soon another hour of twenty more rounds of Life occurred and it was time to begin the frying process. "After long long hours its time, to fry our dough in the fry, until they turn as golden as that golden smile you all have!" Patton exclaims sweetly as he grabs one fryer for himself and another for Virgil's batch, and they start frying them. As they fried their doughnuts a conversation began, "You know Pat, You can summon any food you want and yet you still enjoy making them yourself, that's pretty cool" Virgil compliments as he took out two little donuts and place them in the fridge so they'll cool down faster, and he puts one more in the fryer, as Patton takes out one that's fully golden bread, as he smiles, "Awww You cute little muffin! Thank you," Patton gleed happily as he places the dough in the fridge as well, smiling sweetly at Virgil, as he smirked back to Patton's compliment. 

"Well let's give the dough some time"

"Yeah, so now it's jelly time," Virgil blankly said as he did jazz hands to show his absolute clear super excited for this whole thing if you can't tell that was a sarcastic comment. His eyes were still relaxed, as he grabbed the Superfruit crofters as Patton hummed the peanut butter jelly time song softly as his body moved automatically to the song. Virgil joined into the humming of the song, as they both put the spread in two different plastic bags, as one sealed it nicely, the other wasn't sealed nicely but it was okay. Virgil soon took out all five donuts that were in the fridge as Patton grabbed the powdered sugar happily, as Virgil continue humming the song with Patton as he used a chopstick to open a hole in each donut, opening it up big enough carefully. Every time he finished one donut, Patton filled it in with spread right after, humming more. It was as if both of them had experience baking together, it seemed perfectly in tune as Patton determinedly sang the peanut butter jelly song louder, as they almost seemed to finish. The last piece was just dusting all five donuts with powdered sugar, to help the appearance of the delicious treat compliment the sweet luscious scent it gave.

"Behold, the magnificent, Delicious Superfruit Donuts!" Patton gleamed, as he presented a plate full of Superfruit Donuts giggling as he smiled once more, little dimples showing. Virgil stood beside him smirking fondly as he already started eating one of the superfruit donuts. "Well, that's all we have for today's episode. This was Patton's Crofters Cooking show with Virgil!" He exclaimed as he begun munching on his donut and with his mouth full a muffled goodbye happened as the show ended. Today was quite a peculiar episode, hopefully, next episode logan will finally be done with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed today's episode (chapter) I hope it was as entertaining as it was for me to write, and I updated after a couple weeks, I'm happy with myself! Again if you wanna bake some Superfruit Donuts check out the Crofters website, I feel like this fanfic should be sponsored by now by Crofters, but I'm pretty sure that's impossible. Crofters, please sponsor me
> 
> Have a great day/night/afternoon/evening/rainbow/rain!
> 
> -Signing off, Jellian
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Up next on Host of The Toast!
> 
> 'Welcome to Host of The Toast!' The mic boomed, as the unknown voice pretended to be enthusiastic, as the lights lit up on the stage, showing the black wooden desk dressed with all of the associates from the first episode, as Logan held a nervous breathe, as the man held his hands together, shoulders on top of the chair arms. His black raven hair dressed back, as his glasses shined upon the stage lights, as the chair spun to face the audience. 'With your host Logan!' The voice sounded more dreadful as he saw that it was actually logan. 'Oh thank fucking god, it's actually you'.
> 
> "Yes, I am here now but we cannot proceed the show today" He spoke politely, his eyes cold as usual but a hint of sadness was there, "Crofters are missing"
> 
> 'OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE'


End file.
